There's More Than Meets the Eye
by Aykaria
Summary: Aykaria, a Konohagakure kunoichi with a mysterious past and a big secret, starts her journey on the long and complicated road with the Sand Siblings, particularly Kankuro. She's never had relationships with anyone, be it friendly or romantic, and she will encounter many hardships and surprises on the way to true happiness.
1. Introduction

*1st Person POV: Aykaria*

I knocked on the door and waited as the morning sunshine streamed in through the windows. A soft "Come in" penetrated the almost sound proof door. Upon entering the room, I found two things strange. One, I was called in alone. I was almost always called in with my squad. Two, there were other people in the room other than Tsunade-sama. The trio stood to the side of Tsunade's desk, two males and one female. At first glance I caught that their headbands were from Sunagakure and after second glance I immediately recognized them.

Habits pretty much took over from there. I kneeled down on one knee and touched the ground with one hand. "Tsunade-sama." I hesitantly turned toward the trio and managed to say "Kazekage-sama, Temari-dono, Kankuro-dono" before turning back towards Tsunade. I heard a chuckle and turned my head toward the source, Kankuro.

Kankuro… that name is pretty much synonymous with the words "puppets" and "makeup"… Not that I would say that out loud. He was still the same as I remember. Black outfit, purple makeup, black hood. One thing has changed though. There were scrolls on his back. I assume those are his little puppets. Beside him, Temari looked the same as always too, minus the new black kimono. Maybe goth runs in the family… I openly smile at the thought, happy that my mask conceals it. It all makes sense now… Kankuro and his makeup and dark clothes, Temari's dark kimono, Gaara's dark way of talking and his eyeliner… Of course I know it's insomnia but I can't help but think that its eyeliner and insomnia is just a coverup. My little conversation in my head stopped when Kankuro spoke.

"I'm surprised you recognize us. I don't believe we've met but I could be wrong, you Anbu are always wearing masks and cloaks." He rolled his eyes. Temari elbowed him. "Says the one that wears more makeup than his sister." I couldn't help but smile again at their antics. I snapped back to attention as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but I didn't call my top Anbu here to chit chat." Tsunade said with crossed arms. I could only respond in one way: "Arigatou gozaimashu Tsunade-sama." This earned me another chuckle from no other than Mr. I-Like-Makeup-And-Puppets. "Respect apparently is a part of the training regime here in Konoha." I remained silent. It would be pointless to argue with someone a rank under me yet in a higher position than I.

"She's just naturally well mannered." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand. Gaara spoke for the first time. "Not introducing yourself isn't well mannered at all." I stood up and turned toward them before bowing 90 degrees. "Sumimasen. Watashiwa Aykaria desu."

Either I was funny or Kankuro chuckles a lot because he did it again. I stood up straight and took my hood off, which had fallen on when I bowed. "Is she the one that's gonna go with us? I could get used having someone bow to me all the time." Kankuro said with an air of superiority. This earned him another elbow to the ribs from Temari.

Tsunade sighed impatiently. "Just Gaara would've done but I see I was too nice in letting your siblings come. This is wasting my time. Let me get to the point: Aykaria, you're going to accompany them back to Sunagakure as an escort and then you will act as a bodyguard when you reach Sunagakure. While you're there, you are to investigate. There seems to be suspicious Akatsuki activity around Sunagakure and the Land of Wind border." I nodded slowly "Wakarimashita." I hesitantly added "Wouldn't it be better to have my whole squad accompany them though…? I'm not sure I'm capable of protecting three people at once if theres more than one opponent."

Temari bursts out laughing. "Don't underestimate us. You won't be 'protecting' us. We'll fight alongside you if the situation calls for it." Gaara nods and Kankuro snorts. "The title of Anbu Taichou obviously got to your head." I remained silent. I can't say that isn't true… I take pride in my position, sometimes too much…

Gaara cleared his throat and waited for our attention before speaking "We leave early in the morning the day after tomorrow. The trip to Suna usually takes the three of us three days and two nights, arriving in the village in the afternoon, towards evening if we leave in the morning. Is that alright with you?" I nod. "Of course. I've never been to Sunagakure so you'll have to lead the way… I'm not much of an escort actually…" Temari smiles at me. "Daijobu. It's the least we can do since this mission will benefit us more than you."

Tsunade laughs. "Thats what you think. We're entitled to the information Aykaria gathers too." The trio laughs, well Gaara chuckles but thats good enough for him I guess. I smile to myself and bow again at the Sunagakure higher-ups. "Yoroshiku. I look forward to working with you. If that is all, I'll excuse myself. I'm sure you have plenty to discuss with Tsunade-sama."


	2. Introduction Version 2

*1st Person POV: Kankuro*

I'm freaking tired as hell but Gaara has to drag us along to the Hokage's office to discuss business as soon as we get to Konoha. I started spacing out as Gaara and Tsunade talked about some Kage matters. I was forced back to reality when a sharp knock broke their small chit chat. Damn, who's up this early? They're crazy…

"Come in" Tsunade said. I didn't pay attention, assuming that it was probably just her assistant or something.

"Tsunade-sama" I heard a soft voice say. I looked towards where the voice was coming from, surprised to see a white cloaked person with a white mask with blue swirl designs kneeling on the floor. Tch, Anbu… Always being so secretive and uptight.

"Kazekage-sama, Temari-dono, Kankuro-dono" the person said after a pause. I don't know why, but I chuckled. The person in the cloak, obviously a girl from her voice, turned toward me, I guess quizzically. I can't tell though, her face was hidden by her mask.

"I'm surprised you recognize us. I don't believe we've met but I could be wrong, you Anbu are always wearing masks and cloaks." I said, rolling my eyes. Temari, being the respectful one of us three, elbowed me in the ribs pretty hard. "Says the one that wears more makeup than his sister." she retorted. Damn her, just because she's the oldest doesn't mean she can humiliate me in public, much less in front of the Hokage and an Anbu Taichou… Not like I care what that Anbu girl things of me… Well maybe a little… First impressions are important.

Just as I was going to say something back at my annoying older sister, Tsunade cleared her throat. I guess it'll have to wait… Duty calls. I sigh inwardly. "Sorry to interrupt but I didn't call my top Anbu here to chit chat." Tsunade said with crossed arms. I raised my eyebrows. Top Anbu? I glanced at the girl who was still kneeling in front of Tsunade's desk. She sure doesn't look it. I wonder what she looks like under the mask… Probably mean and strict if she's a taichou and the top Anbu…

"Arigatou gozaimasu Tsunade-sama." the girl said, interrupting my train of thought. I unknowingly chuckled again. She's funny. "Respect apparently is a part of the training regime here in Konoha." I say, surprised by her formality. I haven't been called dojo since… since my dad was still alive I dare say… When I used to be the Kazekage's oldest son… Now they just call me -san because apparently if your younger brother becomes Kazekage, you lose respect.

Miss Top-Anbu doesn't say anything, which I don't find surprising. "She's just naturally well mannered." Tsunade explained, waving her hand. Wow, what is she from? The old imperial dynasty? All proper and prim? Actually if she's an Anbu she should be an assassin… Not the most proper job in the world but whatever.

Gaara spoke up. "Not introducing yourself isn't well mannered at all." I smirk. Sand Siblings 1, Miss Top-Anbu 0. Take that!

"Sumimasen. Watashiwa Aykaria desu." she says, bowing a full 90 degrees at us. Damn what the hell is with this girl? She didn't even say anything back, just straight up accepts what Gaara said. I chuckle and say jokingly "Is she the one that's gonna go with us? I could get used having someone bow to me all the time."

Temari, being the bitch that she is, elbows me again. I'm gonna have a bruise if this keeps going on! I mumble to myself and space out a little, thinking of ways to get back at her… Maybe something with Shikamaru… Yes… That's brilliant! Kankuro, you're a genius! Ha, let's see if she makes fun of me after this!

Unfortunately, I zoned out too much and missed most of Tsunade's explanation. Not that I didn't already know but I wasn't paying attention that much when Gaara explained it either…

"Wakarimashita." Aykaria said, bringing me out of my evil scheming. "Wouldn't it be better to have my whole squad accompany them though…? I'm not sure I'm capable of protecting three people at once if theres more than one opponent." she said after some obvious hesitation.

Temari laughs. "Don't underestimate us. You won't be 'protecting' us. We'll fight alongside you if the situation calls for it." Gaara nods curtly and I snort. "The title of Anbu Taichou obviously got to your head." I said, rolling my eyes. Prideful bitch think we can't protect ourselves…

My brother cleared his throat "We leave early in the morning the day after tomorrow. The trip to Suna usually takes the three of us three days and two nights, arriving in the village in the afternoon, towards evening if we leave in the morning. Is that alright with you?" he asked. Obvious I can tell he's faking it. He's not rude but he's not openly polite either.

"Of course. I've never been to Sunagakure so you'll have to lead the way… I'm not much of an escort actually…" Aykaria said, sounding a little embarrassed. This threw me off… Top Anbu and you've never been to Suna? Well they're assassins and Suna and Konoha have been allies for a while… No need to assassinate anyone. I guess it might be understandable but still…

"Daijobu. It's the least we can do since this mission will benefit us more than you." Temari said. Way to make us seem soft and nice and in need of help sis…

Tsunade laughs. "Thats what you think. We're entitled to the information Aykaria gathers too." We all laugh at that. Well that much they can have. Miss Uptight-Top-Anbu-Captain bows again to us. "Yoroshiku. I look forward to working with you. If that is all, I'll excuse myself. I'm sure you have plenty to discuss with Tsunade-sama." she said before letting herself out, not even waiting for a response. What a fake excuse to leave. Che, she might not be as uptight as I thought.


	3. Chapter 1

*1st Person POV: Aykaria*

I walked out of the Tsunade's office without waiting for a reply. Personally, I didn't want to stay in the same room as two Kage's and the Kazekage's siblings… Thats plain awkward. I walked down the hall and I was about to take my mask off and wear it on the side of my head when I hear footsteps behind me. I whip around.

"Who's th-" I stop mid sentence when I see Kankuro. I bow a little and mutter a quick "Sumimasen."

"Tch, I thought I was gonna catch you without your mask but I guess not." Kankuro said, clearly annoyed. I smiled, which of course he couldn't see, and said "My position requires me to keep it on. Sumimasen Kankuro-dono."

I don't know if it's my reply that angered him or he was just in a bad mood… but he looked really annoyed. "I can't help but think your politeness is a way of mocking me" he spat. I quickly shake my head and bow. "Of course not. I'm sorry I came off as… mocking you." I raised my head again and looked at him. He was studying my closely. I doubt he can tell much though, a mask is pretty effective in that manner.

"Well anyway, Temari and Gaara suggested that I go with you." He trailed off at the end of the sentence. "Go where?" I asked, genuinely confused. I'm not good with stuff like this.

"Go get breakfast or something, I don't know. Both of my siblings are going to discuss some village matters and what not and I'm not that type of person… They don't want me there as much as I don't want to be there so they told me to go away pretty much… and Tsunade said I should hang out with you, since you're the same age as me…" The last part was barely audible.

I was shocked… Tsunade usually lets me introduce myself and how much I say is up to me… I can't believe she told him how old I was… Nevermind that! No way he's the same age as me! He looks older than me, by at least a few years… Huh I guess makeup doesn't always work…

My internal musing ended when he awkwardly fake coughed. "Is that true? You're 19 too?" I contemplated in my mind for a second or two if I should tell him or not but I guess since he already knows, it can't do that much harm…

"Hai…" I study his face, trying to see how he would take it. He just nodded and stared back at me. Well that got awkward quick… We just stood there, staring at each other. I don't know whats going through his mind but I know I'm not thinking much, except how awkward this is…

Kankuro awkwardly coughed again, getting my attention. "Well uh sorry for acting surprised and stuff… I mean I was but only because it's rare to see someone your rank at our age… Personally I think I was jonin level long ago but they only promoted me when Gaara became Kazekage to not make a fool of the village…" he rambled.

I couldn't help but laugh at his rambling. This earned me a confused look from Kankuro and I quickly recomposed myself. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Jonin is a fairly remarkable feat for a 19 year old too" I lied smoothly. I was Jonin when I was 16… not like he needs to know though.

"Thanks." He grins. He's a little… dull, would you call it? I'm a rank above him and the same age yet he thinks he's made an accomplishment. Whatever, I'll keep these comments to myself.

"So… uh… you friends with any of the Konoha gang? Ya know, the ones that are a year or two younger than us? You probably went to school with some of them" Kankuro asks, almost shy… ALMOST… I shake my head bitterly. Like you would know Mr. I'm-So-Popular-Because-My-Father-And-Brother-Are-K azekages… I sigh a little, not aware that I did it out loud. Kankuro gave me a confused face. "Really? I'd assume you know them…"

I don't know what got into me but I spat back bitterly "Well I don't." I realized I got too worked up and immediately apologized "Sumimasen… I… I just snapped…" I need to leave before I say something else I'll regret… Bowing quickly, I turn around and head for the door. "Sayonara Kankuro-dono. I'll… I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

I briskly walk down the corridor, not stopping even as I heard Kankuro call from behind me. "Matte! Aykaria!" I almost… ALMOST stopped but I decided to just keep walking. This is not going to end good for me and my sanity if I keep talking to him…

I take the express route and jump down all the stairs in one jump. I'm about to walk about of the Hokage building when I heard a loud thump and a string of curses followed by an "Itte." I turn around and saw Kankuro on the ground at the base of the stairs. I rush over and kneeled next to him. "Are you ok? What happened?"

He smiled sheepishly, kind of embarrassed. "I uh… Fell down the stairs… I'm fine though." He tried to look tough and get up but he yelled in pain and fell again, almost on top of me. Agility comes in handy once in a while outside of battle. I quickly get up and grab his arm to stop him from falling. "You're obviously not ok." I retorted. He shut up pretty quickly after that.

"Can you walk?" I asked, loosening my hold on his arm. Kankuro frowns and slowly shakes his head. "Probably not…" I sigh and mutter "Great… A long journey the day after tomorrow and you sprain something…" I was almost going to apologize because I had forgotten my place but he didn't look angry so I didn't.

Suddenly, a sharp sigh pierced the silence. "Baka." I looked up and saw Temari standing on top of the flight of stairs. "Seriously Kankuro? You just had to jump all of the stairs and fall?" she said, clearly pissed off. I glanced at Kankuro and he looked away, obviously mad at her and himself.

I let go of his arm and bow 90 degrees. "Sumimasen. It was my fault. I left and jumped the whole flight and Kankuro-dono was just trying to stop me. I'm deeply sorry" I apologized and didn't raise my head. It really was my fault…

Someone grabbed my arm and kind of forced me to look up. Of course it was Kankuro… He looked angry. "It's not your fault. Stop shouldering everything yourself!" he half-yelled at me.

Damn him… He's psychic or something… That hit home perfectly and I couldn't even respond. My throat clenched shut and I could feel something welling up inside me, something I haven't felt in years… The urge to cry… The urge to just sit down on the floor and breakdown.

Obviously he's not as dumb as he looks because he noticed something was wrong. "Aykaria…?" I'm glad my mask hides my face… Still, I can't stay here any longer. This isn't going to end well for me… I turn around and start running.

At least Kankuro can't run after me… I feel terrible for thinking it but at the moment, I don't care. I keep running despite the yells I hear from Kankuro behind me.

A/N: Sorry this might be confusing right now. I promise it'll work itself out :) But for now, this is taking place prior to Shippuden, after the end of the original Naruto. So some time in between the time skip :) That's why Kankuro's still like 19. Yeah. I hope that makes sense :) Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!


End file.
